The subject matter herein relates generally to coaxial cable assemblies.
Coaxial cable assemblies typically include a connector terminated to an end of a coaxial cable. The connector includes a center contact terminated to an end of a center wire of the coaxial cable and a shielded body terminated to a cable braid or outer conductor of the coaxial cable. The connector is terminated to a complementary mating connector (e.g. plug and receptacle) having a mating contact held by the mating connector. The mating connector may be terminated directly to a circuit board to create an interface for the connector to electrically connect to the circuit board.
Such coaxial cable assemblies are not without disadvantages. For example, the system includes many components and interfaces between the signal pad of the circuit board and the center wire of the coaxial cable assembly. For example, a typical system will include three interfaces defined by 1) the circuit board and the mating contact, 2) the mating contact and the center contact, and 3) the center contact and the center wire. Each interface may cause signal degradation. Additionally, the mating connector and the connector of the coaxial cable assembly have a stack-up issue, increasing the overall height or profile above the circuit board. Some applications desire low-profile connectors. Furthermore, mounting the mating connector to the circuit board increases assembly time, such as for soldering the mating contact to the circuit board.
A need remains for a coaxial cable assembly that can be connected to a circuit board in a cost effective and reliable manner.